


힘

by Pmoriee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: * 맥크리와 메르시의 계급은 맘대로 붙였습니다.* 군대나 의학적 지식이 전혀 없습니다.* 수위는 가장 높은 걸로 선택했지만, 자위밖에 안 나옵니다.





	힘

아나는 몇 달 만에 보는 파리하의 방을 조심스럽게 열었다. 파리하는 욕심이 큰 아이다. 아직 어린 나이에도 생각만 해도 즐거워지는 꿈이 있고, 온 힘을 써서 쫓아가는데 망설이지 않는다. 오버워치 입대를 꿈꾸는 딸의 꿈이 걱정스럽지만, 체육 수업 뒤에 돌아온 아이가 잠에 깊게 빠지는 모습을 보며 기특한 건 어쩔 수 없다. 소리를 죽이고 들어와 어느새 새로 붙인 포스터와 정성스럽게 쓴 목표를 보았다. 아나는 파리하가 직접 쓴 목표를 보며 씁쓸하게 미소 지었다. 딸의 욕심을 지켜주고 싶다. 파리하가 오랫동안 욕심을 타협하지 않기를 바라며 자신이 더 힘내고 싶다. 딸를 지켜보면서 조용히 문을 닫았다.  
샤워를 마치고 나온 자신의 방은 어색하기 그지없었다. 모든 게 너무 조용했다. 대지를 뒤흔드는 광음과 진동도 없고, 매 순간 터지던 폭발도 보이지 않았다. 쓰레기더미를 휩쓸던 모래바람의 퀴퀴한 냄새도 나지 않고, 귓가에 고함치던 사람들의 목소리도 들리지 않았다. 마치 폭발이 바로 옆에서 터져 고막이 멍멍할 때처럼 조용해서 잠이 오기는커녕 정신만 또렷해졌다. 무슨 일이 일어나기 직전만 같았다. 하지만 파리하가 자고 있고, 언제라도 아나를 부를 것만 같아 음악이나 뉴스를 틀 수 없었다. 그래서 침대에 누워 또다시 자신과의 약속을 어겼다. 컴퓨터를 불러 업무 보고서를 쓰기로 했다.  
이번 작전은 블랙워치와 연합작전이었다. 옴닉에 포위된 이집트 소도시의 사람들을 구조하는 것이 임무로 블랙워치 공습부대가 침투해서 시선을 끌면 오버워치가 사람들에게 접근했다. 아나는 블랙워치를 지원하며 상황을 알리는 ‘허리’에 있었다. 임무는 성공했지만, 흥분해서 같이 옴닉을 부수는데 따라 나온 사람들까지 구할 순 없었으며 무엇보다 블랙워치의 피해가 컸다. 이에 대해선 내일 레예스와 논의해야 한다. 부상자 자료를 정리하다 맥크리의 사진을 보고 아나는 피식 웃었다. 그는 몇 년 전 66번 국도에서 데드락 갱단에서 생포한 포로였다. 그런 그가 블랙워치 소위가 돼서 임무를 완수하고 있다. 그와 처음 마주하던 날은 지금도 생생하다.  
기름지고 먼지로 더러운 머리에 허세 부리고 기껏 멋을 낸 옷은 격렬한 전투로 추레해졌지만, 금으로 도색한 버클만은 빛났다. 오버워치 본부에 도착할 때까지도 맥크리는 기절해있었다. 응급치료로 간신히 피만 멈춘 그를 메르시가 빠른 솜씨로 돌봤다. 곧 맥크리는 천천히 눈을 뜨더니 숨을 헐떡이며 지휘관들을 노려보았다. 그래 봤자 재갈이 물려있던 그는 아무 말도 내뱉을 수 없었다. 레예스는 이를 보고도 콧방귀를 뀌고 부하들을 챙겼고, 모리슨은 뒷수습하느라 정신 없었다. 오직 아나만이 그 사나운 눈빛을 그대로 마주했는데, 그녀는 의무병의 치료를 받으면서 아무렇지 않게 그에게 말을 건넸다.  
“이거 참 무식한 놈이네.”  
“지금도 그러시네요. 전 달라졌는데.”  
언젠가 안부 인사에 가까운 말을 듣고서 맥크리는 웃으며 가슴의 블랙워치 계급장을 보여준 적이 있었다. 하지만 아니야, 아나의 눈에는 여전했다. 그는 여전히 갱단에서 지냈던 습성을 못 버리고 저돌적으로 공격했다. 시마다와 다르게 비밀스럽게 움직이는 법을 모르는 듯했다. 멀리서도 정확히 맞추는 사격 실력을 지녔으면서도 어느 순간 무리에 들어가 섬광탄을 날려 단체로 기절시키든지 아니면 적의 고지에서 사신처럼 나타나 사형 선고를 내리곤 했다. 몸은 무리에 섞이지 못해 매번 레예스에게 혼나면서 눈동자만큼은 동료를 전적으로 신뢰하는 모습이 우스웠다. 아나는 전장에서 맥크리를 포착한 사진을 한참 동안 바라보았다. 그리고 흘러내리는 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기며 긴 한숨을 쉬었다. 가슴이 쿵쿵 울릴 때마다 아나는 스스로 속삭였다. 인정하자, 그녀는 맥크리와 함께 뜨거워지고 싶었다.  
언제부터였을까? 레예스가 비로소 블랙워치에 입단한 맥크리를 소개할 때부터 그럴 수도 있다. 아나는 기억나지 않을 때부터 맥크리가 매력적이라고 생각했다. 정리되지 않은 산발에 비해 항상 깔끔히 정돈하는 수염, 짙은 눈썹과 외로움이 가신 후의 맑은 눈동자, 느긋한 목소리, 큰 체격과 단단한 몸집까지……분위기는 사별한 남편과 하나도 닮은 구석이 없었지만, 알수록 그의 느긋하고 자기중심적인 성격은 남편을 떠올렸다. 그러나 훨씬 여유롭게 사람을 배려하는 그의 태도엔  
부드러움을 느낄 수 있었다. 또한 맥크리는 아나의 지위와 함께 그녀의 실력을 진심으로 존경했다. 세상 물정 모르는 애송이가 바라볼 사람은 그녀 하나밖에 없다는 식으로 쳐다보는 눈빛은 꽤 짜릿했다. 피와 고철 더미 속에서도 분명한 맥크리의 냄새가 생각나자 호흡이 가빠지고 가슴이 저렸다. 아나는 컴퓨터도 끄지 않은 채 침대에 돌아누워 바지 속으로 손을 넣었다. 손가락은 익숙한 털을 거쳐 둥근 살 사이로 가로질렀다. 손가락이 주름을 파고들자 뒤에선 맥크리가 아나의 어깨를 부드럽게 잡고 속삭였다.  
“좋아해요.”  
“헉…하아…”  
아나는 다시 몸을 돌려 다리를 벌리고 주름 주위를 둥글게 문질렀다. 맥크리는 아나의 다리 사이로 기어가 얼굴을 파묻었다. 하지만 환상적인 혀 놀림 대신에 애탄 간지러움만 있을 뿐이었다. 아나는 고개를 젖히고 손을 더욱 세게 놀리기 시작했다. 친숙한 절정이 가까웠다.   
“으읏!”  
한동안 클리토리스를 문지르며 절정의 여운에 있었지만, 곧 가뿐하게 일어나 다시 욕실로 들어갔다. 몸도 노곤해져서 컴퓨터를 끄고 이불을 덮었다. 자위로 뜨거웠던 순간은 금방 사그라졌다.  
다음날 아나는 본부에서 회의를 마치고 레예스를 불렀다. 레예스는 심각했던 전투의 여파로 예민한 상태였지만, 친구에게 드러내지 않을 정도로 사려 깊은 남자였다. 그는 애써 상처의 통증을 찌푸리지 않으며 대답했다.  
“무슨 일이야?”  
“저번 임무 말이야.”  
임무를 언급하자 레예스는 복잡한 표정을 지으며 턱수염을 문질렀다.  
“그래?”  
“블랙워치 피해가 컸지? 이번엔 줄이지 말고 보내.”  
“줄이지 않으면, 제대로 보상받지도 못해.”  
“모리슨과 노력할 거야.”  
“모리슨? 하핫.”  
레예스가 헛웃음을 터뜨리자 아나는 안타까운 표정으로 바라보았다. 최근 모리슨과 레예스 사이에 미묘한 기류가 흐르는 건 일반 직원들도 알 수 있었다. 하지만 아나가 할 수 있는 건 그저 제자리에서 최선을 다하는 것뿐이다. 아나는 고개를 끄덕이며 덧붙였다.  
“약속해.”  
“아나, 무리하지 마.”  
“이번 건을 해결하지 않으면 블랙워치와의 연합 작전 자체가 어려워질 수 있어.”  
“그래, 항상 고맙다.”  
그는 씁쓸한 미소를 지으며 아나에게 인사했다. 아나도 인사를 받고 물러섰다. 그리고 엘리베이터에 서서 한참을 망설이다 버튼을 눌렀다. 그리고 병원으로 향했다. 아나의 등장에 침대에 누워있던 군인들은 몸을 일으키려고 했지만, 손짓으로 말렸다. 그리고 하나하나 인사를 나눴고, 대부분 블랙워치 소속이란 걸 알자 다시 아나의 마음은 무거워졌다. 급한 발걸음이 들렸다. 메르시였다.  
“부사령관님, 여긴 어쩐 일로 들리셨습니까?”  
“눈으로 볼 게 있어서 말이야.”  
메르시는 주변을 둘러보며 슬픈 눈빛으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 아나는 그녀에게 정중히 물었다.  
“내가 방해했나?”  
“아닙니다. 단골이 왔을 뿐이에요.”  
아나는 슬며시 미소 지었다. 메르시의 단골이 누구인지 둘 다 알고 있었다. 메르시는 자리를 비켜섰다. 아나가 의료실의 문을 열자마자 건방진 목소리가 들렸다.  
“의사 양반, 급한 일이라도 생겼어?”  
“맥크리 소위, 장교를 너무 방해하는 거 아닌가?”  
아나의 목소리에 맥크리는 벌떡 일어나 자세를 취했다. 아나는 웃으며 메르시의 자리에 앉았다. 맥크리는 당황한 듯 말을 더듬었다.  
“부, 부사령관님! 죄송합니다.”  
“자 앉게.”  
맥크리는 멋쩍게 두꺼운 목을 긁적이며 조심스럽게 자리에 앉았다. 아나는 팔짱을 끼며 물었다.  
“크게 다쳤나?”  
“아닙니다. 이 정도면 스친 거죠.”  
“하지만 심했지?”  
“……”  
그는 한참을 어물쩍거리다가 이내 어깨를 으쓱거리며 대답했다.  
“이런 날도 있는 거죠.”  
“하지만 군인의 하루는 사령관이 정하지.”  
“하하, 그건 부정할 수 없네요.”  
아나는 고개를 끄덕이며 맥크리를 바라보았다. 그도 슬쩍 입꼬리를 올리며 특유의 해맑은 미소를 지었다. 아나를 지켜보는 눈들이 수없이 많음에도, 잘못된 선택이라면 모든 걸 잃을 수 있음에도 의지의 불길은 멈출 수 없었다. 무엇보다 아나는 항상 그녀 자신을 믿었다. 이 선택이 어떤 결과를 초래해도 아나는 파리하와 함께 행복하게 살기 위해 싸울 것이다. 그렇기에 아나와 파리하를 막는 것들이 두렵지 않았다. 아나는 웃지 않고 굳고 거친 손을 내밀어 맥크리의 얼굴을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 맥크리 역시 곧 미소를 거두고 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“부사령관님?”  
대답하지 않았다. 대신 턱수염부터 목덜미까지 끈덕지게 매만졌다. 맥크리는 눈을 감고 거칠게 숨을 뱉기 시작했다. 목젖을 길게 쓰고, 조심스럽게 입술 사이를 손가락으로 열었다. 맥크리도 아나의 손가락을 받아들였다. 거침없이 맥크리의 입안으로 들어가 치열을 끌어당기다가 이내 혀를 만지작거렸다. 혀를 둥글게 감싸 반복해 쓸었다. 이내 맥크리는 신음을 흘렸다.  
“으…으음…”  
맥크리가 점점 움츠릴 때 아나는 손가락을 뺐다. 그리고 빠르게 일어서 손을 씻었다. 당황한 맥크리의 목소리가 들렸다.  
“부, 부사령관님?”  
“좋았어?”  
“네?”  
아나는 몸을 돌려 맥크리를 내려다보았다. 그리고 뜨겁게 달아오른 두 눈동자를 피하지 않고 똑바로 마주했다. 그 속엔 흥분한 아나가 있었다.  
“난 좋았어.”  
“저, 저는…”  
“다음에 보자.”  
그리고 아나는 문을 닫고 나갔다. 흥분을 가라앉히기 위해 보이는 대로 업무를 처리했다. 그러나 파리하가 체육 수업을 받는 시각엔 영상을 틀었다. 멀리서 보이는 파리하는 남자아이들까지 제치며 선두로 달려나가고 있었다. 파리하를 보니 가슴이 콱 옥죄는 것 같았다. 먼저 말해주지 못한 게 미안했지만, 딸에게 말해주기 좋은 때가 언제인지 알 수 없었다. 아나 자신도 지금 맥크리에게 가진 마음이 진지한지 알 수 없었다. 단지 맥크리를 원할 뿐이다. 서로 원하는 정도가 다르고, 그걸 자신조차 모른다는 걸 파리하가 이해할 수 있을까? 그러나 아나는 파리하가 맥크리에게 당당하게 꿈을 이야기하는 모습을 상상하고서 옅게 웃었다. 비록 상상뿐일지라도, 설령 맥크리가 아닐지라도 이게 꿈으로 끝나지 않기를 바랐다.  
새벽까지 업무를 마치고 지친 몸을 이끌어 본부를 나섰다. 그리고 본부 밖에는 충분히 예상할 수 있는 남자가 기다리고 있었다. 맥크리는 모자를 벗어 정중히 인사했다.  
“부사령관님.”  
“맥크리 소위.”  
맥크리는 마른 입술을 핥더니 크게 숨을 들이쉬며 목소리를 냈다. 그는 아나의 정직한 눈동자를 피하지 않았다.  
“죄송합니다. 제가 비겁했습니다.”  
“그런가.”  
“오랫동안 부사령관님을 마음에 품었습니다. 하지만 용기를 내지 않았어요.”  
“거창하지 않아도 돼.”  
“네?”  
아나는 말을 끊고 맥크리에게 다가갔다. 맥크리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼키며 모자를 세게 쥐었다. 아나는 병동에서처럼 다시 그에게 손을 내밀었지만, 얼굴로 향하진 않았다.  
“나를 원해?”  
“……”  
“거기서부터 시작하자. 난 너를 원해. 모든 걸 가지고 싶어.”  
“원해요, 원합니다.”  
그리고 맥크리는 무릎을 꿇고 두 손으로 아나의 손을 감쌌다. 그리고 애타는 눈빛으로 올려다보았다.  
“부사령관님의 모든 걸 알고, 함께하고, 사랑하고 싶어요.”  
“여전히 낭만적이네.”  
“이런 게 연하의 매력이죠.”  
아나의 손짓에 따라 맥크리는 다시 일어났다. 아나가 맥크리의 손을 자신의 허리에 두자 맥크리는 고개를 숙이고 눈을 감았다. 아나 역시 한 손으로 맥크리의 목덜미를 감싸며 그에게 키스했다. 맥크리는 이에 더욱 열정적으로 탐했다. 아나의 입술을 부드럽게 열고 혀를 섞었다. 아나 역시 맥크리의 입안 천장과 바닥까지 빠짐없이 모두 흩었다. 한참 동안 길게 삼키고 난 뒤에 뜨거워진 둘은 입술을 뗐다.  
“하아…너무 좋아요.”  
“나도 그래.”  
“이대로 보낼 수 없어요.”  
“우리 집에 와.”  
그 말에 맥크리는 잠시 멈칫했지만, 이내 사과했다.  
“죄송해요.”  
“역시 애송이라니까.”  
집에 가니 불은 꺼져있었다. 맥크리는 느리게 둘러보며 방을 찾아 헤매고 있었다. 아나가 손가락으로 알려주니 그제야 서둘러 들어가 샤워하기 시작했다. 그동안 아나는 파리하의 방을 조심스럽게 열었다. 파리하는 여전히 노곤하게 자고 있었다. 아나는 몇 달 사이에 의젓해진 딸의 얼굴을 잠시 바라보다가 문을 닫고 안방으로 향했다. 남자가 그녀를 기다리고 있었다.


End file.
